The invention concerns a seat assembly for a vehicle, in particular a public transport vehicle such as a bus or train, with a transversely positioned bench seat in front of which there is a space for a wheelchair.
Such a seat assembly is known from U.S. Pat. No. 8,911,188 B1. Whereas this seat assembly, which comprises a double folding seat and a retaining device for holding a wheelchair, is very effective for holding the wheelchair securely, there is a problem in that the utility of the double folding seat behind the wheelchair space when the said wheelchair space is not occupied by a wheelchair, is limited. When a wheelchair is in the wheelchair space, the said problem does not arise since the double folding seat cannot then be used.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide a seat assembly for a vehicle, in particular a public transport vehicle such as a bus or train, with which in the case when an existing wheelchair space is not being used, the transversely positioned bench seat assembly behind the wheelchair space can be used in an optimum way.